


Reverse AU

by wordscavenger



Series: Detroit Evolution Artfest [1]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), GV200 - Freeform, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Octopunk Media, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscavenger/pseuds/wordscavenger
Summary: DEArtfest Prompt #1: Reverse AUYear: 2039The precinct is celebrating Gavin's activation day, and he ends up with a present he never expected to receive.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit Evolution Artfest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812310
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	Reverse AU

**Author's Note:**

> This series will follow the collection of prompts put together for the Detroit Evolution July Artfest.
> 
> All stories will be stand alone, single chapter one-shots. I will not update daily, but I hope to get all the stories done by the end of July.

* * *

“I thought I’d find you here.”

Gavin looked up from the box he was digging through, narrowing his eyes at his partner after he spoke.

Nines had his arms folded across his chest, his shoulder casually pressed up against the doorway’s entrance to the police precinct’s evidence locker room. It didn’t take a boy scout to track down where Gavin was holding up. The android could never stand a lull between investigations, and was always digging through old case files to keep himself busy until the next homicide piqued his interest.

Most of the time Nines didn’t mind Gavin’s obsession, he was as much of a workaholic as Gavin was. But this time there needed to be an exception.

“Fuck off. I’m busy,” Gavin replied, and pulled out a data-pad belonging to an unsolved case from two years ago. He didn’t miss how Nines’ eyes flickered to his temple, no doubt watching his biocomponent flicker to a healthy, angry red.

“You should be upstairs enjoying yourself, not finding more work to do,” Nines replied, more than used to Gavin’s casual swearing directed towards him. He walked further into the room and plucked the data-pad from Gavin’s hands, holding it up high when Gavin tried to swipe it back.

“I don’t understand why humans feel the need to celebrate every damn thing,” Gavin growled. He mentally calculated various outcomes of using some form of non-permanent violence on Nines to get the data-pad back, but his primary directive that he was to protect Nines at all costs forbade him from sucker-punching the man in the stomach, no matter how satisfying it would be.

Nines placed the data-pad on top of an even higher shelf, and couldn’t stop himself from smiling at Gavin’s annoyed look. Gavin might have the most advance technology in existence clockworking below his chassis, but Nines’ taller frame was a constant advantage he lorded over Gavin whenever he had the chance. Biology had won out this round.

“We’re easily entertained, us humans,” Nines said. “Celebrating your activation day is something you should enjoy, Gavin. And hiding down here from the people who put that celebration together so that you don’t have to interact with them is too rude even for you.”

He ignored Gavin’s glowering stare and nodded his head towards the door, a silent command that they were leaving. “Would it make you feel better to know that Officer Tina put in a fair amount of effort to put this party together for you?”

Defeated, Gavin shoved the scattered items along the table back into the evidence box. “You mean she didn’t just buy a bunch of ‘it’s a boy’ balloons and some day old stale cake on sale?”

Even though his voice dripped in sarcasm, Nines didn’t miss the small smirk Gavin had when talking about his friend. Tina was one of the few humans that gave as good as they got with Gavin, and though it was a hill Gavin would shutdown on, he actually kind of, maybe, didn’t hate Tina as much as he did most other humans.

“I’m pretty sure the cake isn’t a day old,” Nines said and picked up Gavin’s black and white jacket with his GV200 designation on the back. He handed it out to Gavin, “But she couldn’t find any boy balloons so, congratulations, you’re a girl now.”

Gavin rolled his eyes to the ceiling and grabbed the jacket, sliding it on with resignation. Nines knew Gavin hated the jacket, often complaining that it was uncomfortable, way too formal, and a bulls-eye for anyone who was anti-android.

Detectives were generally allowed to wear plain-clothes for their jobs, but Captain Fowler had made it mandatory for all in-house androids to wear the jacket when working their shift to signal to the public when an android was involved with a case. Publicity plus public awareness were Folwer’s reasons for the rule, and though Gavin didn’t love it, it was one of the very few rules he did actually follow.

Gavin unfolded the collar up towards his ears and fiddled with his jacket’s sleeves, then flipped Nines a good natured middle finger. “Does this mean you’re going to always pay for my meals and open all the doors for me now?”

Nines grabbed Gavin by the shoulder and shoved him forward towards the exit. “You don’t eat. And your hands aren’t broken. So I think it’ll be safe to table those very outdated and backward concepts of femininity, okay?”

“I don’t know if my delicate constitution can handle that, Nines,” Gavin sighed and turned to bat his eye lashes at Nines before giving him his best shit-eating grin.

Nines sighed and pushed Gavin forward again, this time so that he wouldn’t see the small blush spreading from the tips of his cheeks. Damn Gavin and those eyes. “Tina is officially banned from planning parties.”

* * *

When they were first paired together, most of the officers in the precinct gave Nines and Gavin’s partnership a month before one of them tried to kill the other. Bets were made, money was exchanged. Even a pool was put together by some of the night shift officers.

Nearly a year had passed, and though Gavin had threatened to toss Nines out a window like a mamma bird teaching her young to fly, they had weathered their battles and came out still partners.

Like any good buddy cop movie, all they needed were some bad guys, bullets, and a few life and death situations to get them to see more eye to eye.

Gavin, reluctantly, learned that working with a partner, even a human one, had its pluses. He wasn’t alone anymore, and the endless mysteries provided by the city were a welcome challenge to his advance intellect. 

And Nines would never admit it, but Gavin made him a better detective. Instead of always giving him the answer, Gavin made him work for it, doling out clues or hints that would steer Nines onto the correct path, but he would never hold his hand to walk down it. 

This kind of discussion was the focus of Gavin’s current rambling discourse to Nines.

“So you have to consider, if we’ve found the dark web addresses on the victim’s computer, but no other evidence whatsoever tying him to the other murders…”

“Then there’s a chance he could have been set-up by the real murderer to steer us in the wrong direction,” Nines finished Gavin’s sentence when the android trailed off.

Gavin’s wide, triumphant smile told Nines that he was correct.

Nines stomach suddenly did that lovely little flip that always happened when he succeeded in making Gavin smile a real, honest smile. Not a wry smirk or a sardonic grin dripping with snark barely hidden behind its edges. Just bright humor at being understood by someone without feeling like he had to give a part of himself away for it to happen.

Nines knew what that flip meant, and he knew he would try every day to make that smile happen again and again for as long as he could.

“Hey boys,” Tina suddenly jumped into the conversation, sliding beside Gavin. She gave him a little hip bump and said, “What do you think about the party?”

The break room had been transformed into a small, low-key party room. The tables had snacks, drinks and cake and people milling around chatting with each other. Tied on the back of some chairs were pink balloons decorated with pinker teddy bears excitedly exclaiming ‘It’s a Girl!”.

“It needs less people,” Gavin said, eyes glancing around at the rest of the partygoers. Gavin wasn’t a fan of crows, and while some of the people there were friendly with Nines, and in association Gavin, most of the officers had come for the cake and the chance to blow off work for a while. That was generally the idea when it came to office parties, so no one bothered to get them to leave.

“Thought you’d say that,” Tina said. “Which is why we’re moving onto presents!”

Gavin blinked. “Presents?”

“Yep!” Tina exclaimed and slid her arm through Gavin’s elbow, tugging him towards a chair at the end of the room. She roughly shoved him to sit, she knew his chassis was sturdy enough to not hurt him, and began pulling brightly covered boxes and bags out from under one of the tables hidden by a tablecloth.

“Tina,” Gavin said when a red and white polka-dotted box topped with an elaborate white bow was placed in his hands. “I’m an android. There is literally nothing I need.”

“Presents aren’t about what you need,” Tina said, and pulled out her phone. She accessed her camera’s settings and zeroed in on Gavin, ready to start clicking away. “Presents are about useless fun junk that we all pitched into get you so that we can enjoy watching you open them.”

Nines walked up besides Tina and folded his arms, smiling. “Just humor us, Gavin.”

Gavin’s LED spun yellow for a moment as more people crowded around to watch, then muttered, “Jeeze. Fine. If you losers don’t have anything better to do.”

For the next half hour Gavin tore through the gifts, slowly amassing a small pile of Tina’s versions of fun junk. Amongst a few real gifts like a new name plate for his desk and a gift-card to a café now serving thirium mixed coffee, he also ended up with a coffee mug with an angry cat on the front, a stress toy shaped like an old-timey robber with a black and white striped outfit and a black mask over its eyes, and a colorful child’s toy repair kit that someone had placed duct tape over the top and in black sharpie wrote ‘Emergency Android Repair Kit: Open Only In Case Of Dumbassery’.

Gavin had a feeling that last one was from Tina.

Throughout the process, Nines watched Gavin enjoy himself despite his initial reluctance to participate. Slowly, his LED had settled onto a solid blue, flashing as bright and strong as Gavin’s smile whenever he went to open another gift.

“I think that’s it,” Gavin said as he looked over the coffee mug with a wicked smile.

Nines didn’t need to guess, but he was sure Gavin was already planning on serving him his daily coffee in that ugly mug for the foreseeable future.

“Actually there’s one more,” Nines said and walked over to the table. He pulled out a long box covered in a plain blue wrapping paper, and then placed the box on Gavin’s lap. He looked into Gavin’s eyes and smiled, “Happy activation day, partner.”

Gavin frowned at Nines as he stepped away, and then looked down at the box. He slowly began tugging at the paper, dropping it to the floor to mix with the other brightly colored discards.

When the white box emerged, he lifted the top and tugged away at the white tissue paper. His eyes grew wide when he saw what was inside, and dropped the top part of the box without realizing it.

“Oh wow Nines,” Tina said, lowering her phone to look at the man beside her. “Is that what I think it is?”

Gavin slowly lifted up a black and white hoodie, the pattern on the fabric an exact design to the white coat Gavin was forced to wear. He ran his hands along the hood and sleeves, feeling the soft cotton under the pads of his fingers. He looked up at Nines, his eyes narrowed in shock.

“I know how much you love wearing hoodies when you’re off duty,” Nines said, his hand gesturing out towards Gavin. “And I know how much you hate your work jacket. So I thought it would be a good idea to get this made for you. That way you can finally be comfortable, but still follow the rule.”

Gavin remained still for a moment, then suddenly stood and walked out of the room, taking only the hoodie with him.

Nines mouth opened in surprise, but he didn’t say anything. He wasn’t sure what to say.

No one seemed to. They were all just as shocked by Gavin’s sudden departure, and everyone nervously looked around the room, not sure what to do.

“Oh Gavin,” Tina muttered and shook her head. “Alright everyone, there’s plenty of cake left and I’m not lugging it home. So stuff your faces before I stuff it into a trashcan,” she called out.

Nines turned to Tina, frowning. “What the hell just happened?”

“I think you gave him a really great gift,” Tina said and shoved her phone into the back pocket of her pants. “And he handled it the way you would expect Gavin to handle it.” She nodded towards the door Gavin exited. “Go get him. I’ll hold down the fort here.”

Nines nodded and walked out of the room. Just like with the evidence locker, he had a good idea where Gavin had headed.

* * *

The cool air filled Nines lungs like someone had poured snow into them. He coughed a few times, then shivered and folded his hands under his armpits to keep them warm. Slowly, he walked out of the emergency exit that led onto the roof of the police precinct, and it wasn’t long before his eyes landed on Gavin standing by the edge, looking out into the city.

“I’d say put on the hoodie before you freeze to death, but we both know that isn’t a problem for you,” Nines said as he walk towards Gavin.

Gavin turned and frowned at Nines. “What the hell Nines? Why are you doing out here without a jacket on?” He demanded as Nines stepped beside him. Gavin quickly draped the open hoodie around Nines’ shoulders, tugging him in close.

“Wanted to know why you ran out of your own party.”

Gavin grunted and didn’t answer, but his LED transitioning between yellow and red spoke volumes despite his silence.

“Do you not like my gift?” Nines asked as he slid his arms into the hoodie.

“It was perfect,” Gavin muttered, resigned. “Why did it have to be so perfect?”

“Only a perfect person deserves a perfect gift,” Nines said, and smiled when Gavin’s eyes widened a bit at his words.

“I’m not perfect, Nines,” Gavin whispered, and tried to step away, but Nines slid his hand into Gavin’s, braving the cold.

He lifted his other hand to cup Gavin’s cheek, and felt his heart stutter when Gavin tilted his head into the touch, his eyes closed and mouth parted ever so slightly. “You’re perfect for me.”

Gavin jerked away like he had been burned. He slid his hands onto his hips and took a few steps backwards, then turned his back to Nines.

“Gavin,” Nines said. “Don’t shut me out.” He sucked in a breath, then took the plunge. “I know you feel what I feel.”

The harsh city lights did little to show Nines what emotions were playing on Gavin’s face, but Nines could see his LED burning a bright read as Gavin heatedly replied, “It doesn’t matter what I feel. I can’t, I’m not-” He stopped and ran a rough hand through his hair. “I can’t be what you need.”

Confused, Nines took a small step towards Gavin. “What do you think I need that you can’t give me?”

Silence hung between them for a few moments before Gavin spoke. “Everything I don’t have.”

Nines knew this was another path Gavin didn’t have the strength to lead him down, so he fought to piece together what he was trying to say. It took Nines longer than he would like to admit, but eventually it clicked.

Nines walked up to Gavin, who still refused to meet his eyes, and slid off the hoodie. Gavin made a noise and reached out to stop Nines, the night had grown even colder during their short time outside, but Nines pushed forward, sliding the hoodie around Gavin’s shoulders and tugged him in close. He brought his hand back up to Gavin’s cheek, and offered Gavin a soft smile.

Gavin looked absolutely petrified.

“Do you think I put up with that foul-mouth, pain in the ass attitude of yours for a year, just so that I could get laid?” Nines said.

Finally, Gavin dragged his eyes up to meet Nines, a dash of hope evident by the way his LED went from yellow to blue.

“I don’t care about any of that,” Nines continued. “I just want you.”

Gavin surged upwards, locking his lips against Nines with a desperation they both felt. Nines slid his hands down to Gavin’s arms, pulling him flush against his chest. After a few moments, Nines tilted his head to the side, breaking the kiss, and dragged his lips against Gavin’s cheeks, then the side of his head.

Quietly, he whispered “Happy activation day, Gavin.”

Gavin slid his arms around Nines's lithe waist and said, “Way to set the bar impossibly high for your next birthday, Nines.” 

Nine smiled against Gavin’s temple, “I think you’ll figure something out.”

“I am smarter than you, so yeah. Most likely.”

Nine rolled his eyes and stepped back, kissing Gavin once more on the lips. "Let's go back inside. I haven't had any of that cake yet."

Gavin smiled, and followed Nines back inside. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> I also have a tumblr account I am trying to build up if you wanted to check it out!
> 
> www.tumblr.com/blog/wordscavenger


End file.
